zndrpgworldthingyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia Ironheart
Ophelia Ironheart aka Rosie is an adventurous, passionate, honorable young princess desperate to save the world from "the darkness". Statistics *'FULL NAME:' Ophelia Ironheart *'RACE: Human ' *'AGE:' 16 *'CLASS:' Ranger/4, Druid/2 *'ALIGNMENT:' Neutral *'HEIGHT:' 5'6" *'WEIGHT:' 120 lbs. *'EYE COLOR:' Blue *'HOMETOWN:' *'DEITY:' The Old Gods *'STATUS:' Alive Character Ophelia Ironheart is a brave, willfull and spirited adventurer desperate to save the world from the darkness. Though raised as a princess of Arendell , Ophelia is a far cry from dainty damsel in distress and she will not hesitate to take up arms against evil men and monsters alike. Raised in the wildness of the Arendell kingdom, Ophelia is a skilled archer and hunter who follows the "old ways" of her ancestors. Perhaps more than any other in the Arendell Kingdom, the blood of the first hunters runs strong in her veins and she has an uncanny connection to nature and the wilds. From the time she was a child, Ophelia has always possessed a connection to beasts and nature. She's always had little difficulty navigating the wilderness surrounding her kingdom and seems far more at home amongst the branches and brambles there than she ever was in the castle itself. Following in the footsteps of her ancestors, Ophelia is a skilled huntress and druidess. She is capable of imbuing her arrows with a secret magic and she can also call upon nature to aid her and wreak destruction upon her enemies. Ophelia is also capable of taking the form of a great direwolf. Though she posseses less control in this form, she is no less a force to be reckoned with. If there was one word to describe Ophelia, it would be "willfull". The spirited princess of Arendell has always boasted a willingness to speak her mind freely and she has little respect for men who are not honorable. Even more, Ophelia possesses an impossible stubborness. It is said that it is easier to bend iron than it is to bend the princess's mind once it is made up. Willfull and spirited though she is, Ophelia is also tempered by loyalty, honor and duty to her blood. Her ways are the old ways and she holds sacred solemn blood oaths and vows made before the old gods. This honorable side of Ophelia seem to often be at war with the fiercely spirited and adventurous side of her that would be free of the shackles of her responsibility as a princess. Long before she fled the confines of her castle walls, Ophelia has always longed for the freedom of the open road and the sweet thrill of adventure. She has alwasy been deeply curious about the mysteries of the world around her, especially the uncharted, unknowable regions which go beyond the edge of even the most detailed map. Ophelia is also an idealist who tends to see the world through rose colored glasses. Sheltered from the world outside her Kingdom, Ophelia is somewhat naive and sometimes over trusting. Boasting a compassionate, gentle heart, she is often willing to overlook the faults and flaws in others. She tends to see the best in people, even when they do not see it themselves. Because of this compassionate, selfless nature, Ophelia is always the first to jump to the aid of others; risking life and limb in the process. Though a capable strategist, Ophelia is ruled by the whims of her heart and she often acts impulsively. She can be reckless at times, especially when provoked to anger or in the heat of a battle. She tends to think in the moment and to sometimes act without thinking through the consequences of her actions. Though Tiberius insists that if they are to be succesful in defeating The Veil, she must learn to "play the game", it seems Ophelia's heart is not to be tempered by such rigid standards. Whether this will ultimately lead to the success of her campaign or its ultimate downfall, only time can tell. History Ophelia was born a child of winter to the King and Queen of Arendell in 720 AD. As a young child, Ophelia was described as curious, stubborn and woefully willful. When she was not climbing into odd nooks and crannies or sneaking away from her lessons to explore the wilderness near her home, she was usually following close behind her three older brothers whom she looked up to with great fondness. Though she was charged with the duty of becoming a "respectable young lady", Ophelia had little interest in her studies or the skills her Old Nanna fought bitterly to instill within her. As Bjorn, her knight protector, always said of the young princess: her heart belonged not in the castle, but in the wilds. It was there Ophelia spent the majority of her time: playing, riding and practicing with her beloved bow and arrow. From a young age, she always dreamed of becoming a great adventurer, like her Father. When Ophelia was eight, her Mother took ill. In spite of the best efforts of the most skilled healers in the Kingdom, her Mother's strength continued to diminish until her spirit slipped away peacefully one bitter winte'rs morning. Grief stricken by the Queen's death, the King receeded into deep mourning leaving Ophelia and her brothers to try and deal with her Mother's death on their own. Though the King had always been fiercely protective of Ophelia (or his "Winter Rose" as he liked to call her), he was even more so after the Queen's death even going so far as to try and restrict Ophelia from her wanderings in the woods. Fortunately for Ophelia, it was Bjorn who spoke up on her behalf: convincing the King to grant Ophelia some small measure of freedom, so long as he remained vigilant at her side. Determined not to learn her letters or waste her time learning stitches, Ophelia was instead consumed with honing the skills she would need to become a great adventurer. Desperate that she accomplished some measure of learning, the task of teaching Ophelia what she would need to know fell to Bjorn who managed to enthrall the young princess with the great story of history (albeit with a few colorful elaborations). It was in this way that Ophelia did finally manage to learn her letters and to grant her miserable Old Nanna some measure of peace. Never allowed to take the risk of wielding an edged blade herself, her Father reluctantly (and only after much pestering) relented to allowing Ophelia to train with Bjorn, using wooden swords instead of steel. Bitter that she would never be able to "slay dragons with a stick", Ophelia watched her older brother's practice in the training yard with secret longing. Desperate to prove herself, Ophelia would often steal away into the training yard in the dead of night, blade in hand to practice her brother's lessons alone as best she could. Taking notice of these nightime activities was her older brother Asher. After watching her for some time, he took it upon himself to teach her how to swing a blade once and for all. Though Ophelia grew in skill with a blade, she was always finest with a bow and with the help of Bjorn, her skills only continued to blossom over the years. Though Ophelia long understood that she would one day be betrothed to another for the good of her kingdom, she had always secretly hoped that she would find a way to convince her Father that she was capable enough to embark on a quest beforehand, much like the rite of passage all of her brothers went through to signify their transition into adulthood. She was therefore surprised when, without warning, her Father suddenly announced her betrothal one day to Damasseus Amarzion, son of the Grand Regant of The Veil. Having grown up on horror stories surrounding the dread kingdom, Ophelia appealed to her Father to call off the betrothal and arrange her marriage to somebody (anybody) else. Though she had usually managed to appeal to her Father's better senses (not to mention his heart) before, she was surprised to discover her Father surprisingly unyielding on the subject. Distraught by the news and what she feared was her impending doom, she returned to her chambers only to be roused from an uenasy sleep a few short hours later by her knight protector who convinced the princess to take up her bow and go on the run. Though fearful of what the road ahead of her might contain, Ophelia nevertheless set out to find a way to escape her dreaded fate and, perhaps, to pave a destiny all her own. Notable Accomplishments *Helped save the village of Riverrun in Redania *Commanded a contingiont of goliath marksmen in the Battle of Goliath Valley *Fought against the orc raid in Velen *Fought alongside King Harnoth in the Battle of Krag Hammer *Assisted in bringing down Ironfist Tower; ending the siege of Krag Hammer *Joined the Citadel of the Arrow *Defated Halistar The Black Cloaked, saving the free city of Waterdeep *Destroyed the Necromancer and his creations aboard the S.S Amber, saving Sovelis and two crewmen *Assisted in the defeat of The Busty Maiden *Became Captain of the Rum Rat, newly christened The Black Arrow *Killed The Blue Dragon on the Island of the Kobolds *Became unwilling goddess to the surviving kobold tribe *Defeated the Abolith poisoning The Endless Well, saving The Isle of Arden Powers & Abilities Ranger Ophelia is a skilled ranger of the wilds, having spent the majority of her formative years in training under the druid Bjorn. She is a skilled archer, tracker and hunter able to find game in even the most desolate of places. Druid Equipment *Giantsbane Bow: Ophelia posseses a bow of giants bane, wielded by some of the earliest heroes in dwarven history. Ophelia gained this bow as a gift from King Balthor after she aided in The Battle of Krag Hammer. *Sylvan Knife: Ophelia posseses a sylvan blade of mysterious origin which seems to have chosen her to "right what has been wronged". The blade is of excellent make and so far has shown itself to be capable of understanding the fey tongue, exuding a brilliant light and destroying evil constructs. As of late, the blade has been stolen by the evil drow, Klaha. *Silk Rope: Ophelia posseses 50 feet of fine silk rope which enables her to climb to places she ordinarily would nto be able to venture. *Driftglobe: Ophelia posseses a mysterious globe gifted to her by a vanishing gnome. The light is capable of emitting a powerful light, capable of driving off the evil things that dwell in darkness. *Quill of Notation: Ophelia posseses a magical quill which writes for her as she speaks. *Herbalism Kit: Ophelia posseses a kit of herbs capable of curing some diseases and stabalizing even grievious injuries. Though there is nothing magical about this kind of healing, Ophelia finds the powerful herbs can sometimes make the difference between life and death. Relationships With Others Family Though stubborn, willful and given to freely speaking her mind, Ophelia is a kind hearted girl who tends to generally get along well with others. In spite of the complex relationship she now holds with her family, she is fiercely loyal to them and proud of her Ironheart heritage. Ophelia has a complicated relationship with her Father, King Robert Ironheart of Arrendell. Following close in his footsteps even as a child, Ophelia always looked up to her Father as a noble hero and someone she wanted desperatley to emulate. In spite of this, Ophelia always found herself falling frustratingly short in her Father's eyes and his efforts of sheltering and protecting her often chafed at her northern pride. In spite of this, Ophelia has always loved her Father dearly and is fiercely defensive of him. She does not take insults to her Father very kindly, in spite of the differences they may hold. While her Father could be a distant, sometimes aloof parent, Bjorn had a heavy hand in raising Ophelia and molding her into the fine warrior she is today. Ophelia has always looked up to Bjorn and shares a special connection with him. Unknown perhaps even to herself, she sees Bjorn as a sort of second Father and looked forward to his lessons almost more than anything else. Of all of her siblings, Ophelia is undoubtedly closest with her brother Asher. Of all of the Ironheart children, Asher was always the most rebellious and he seemed to share a kindred spirit with Ophelia. In spite of their age difference, the two were "thick as thieves" and from the time Ophelia could toddle after him, the two were always finding some kind of mischief. She had always hoped that the two of them would one day have a great many adventures together. Ophelia shares an interesting dynamic with her eldest brother, Richard who it is said is by far the most serious and brooding of the Ironheart children. Ophelia enjoys teasing Richard and taking playful jabs at him, though they are always made with plenty of heart behind them. Ophelia gets along well with her older brother Renly, who it is said is the "true babe of the family" in spite of the years between he and Ophelia. Ophelia has always enjoyed her brother's jests and if he spent a little too much time in his cups, she was always the first to overlook his "transgressions". Commrades & Party Members Ophelia shares an interesting relationship with the strange group of misfits who have taken up arms alongside her in order to save the world from certain doom. As a Princess of Arrendell and founder of the party, she is often looked to when it comes to making decisions and is something of the unnoficial group leader. Ophelia has never seen herself as a leader, but has taken up the position all the same as she understands it is her responsibility to do so. Ophelia shares a complicated relationship with the roguish half-elf thief, Scanlan. Almost from the moment Ophelia first met Scanlan, she has found herself constantly at odds with the opportunistic thief who seems to hold little regard for all of the ideals with which she was instilled. In spite of this and the constant bickering that follows, Ophelia cares for Scanlan deeply and passionately. Scanlan brings out the best in Ophelia: a wild, passionate and adventurous side to her that has long been fighting to be free. While Ophelia sought to deny and ignore her feelings for Scanlan during her betrothal to Crow, she found this was impossible to do so. The two share a somewhat tense relationship as of late as Ophelia is attempting to keep her feelings for him in check. Ophelia shares a unique relationship with the honorable paladin and north man, Crow. Ophelia has always admired Crow for his strength, his courage and honor. Almost from the moment the two first met, Ophelia always thought of Crow as someone from one of the old stories: a true hero in every sense of the word. Considering the admiration she held for him, it was not difficult for Ophelia to find her feelings for Crow shotly after their betrothal. These feelings, however, were considerably quelled by Ophelia's recent realization that she had never stopped loving Scanlan. Owing to this and the night of passion she and Scanlan had shared, the two have called off their engagement. This does not mean, however, that Ophelia cares for Crow any less. Ophelia finds herself equally fascinated and equally in awe of the gnome barbarian Nym. In spite of his size, Ophelia has little doubt that he is ten times the warrior of all of them and while his blood frenzy can be sometimes terrifying to behold, she would be the first to attest to Nym as one of the kindest, dearest people she has ever met. Ophelia considers Nym a true friend and is thankful that he was ressurected by Falin. Ophelia has a lot of admiration for the dragonborn wizard Tiberius whose spells have managed to save their hides more times than she can count. In spite of his genteel appearance and scholarly ways, Ophelia knows that to underestimate the dragonborn is to do so at one's peril. Over time, he has become an unofficial counseler to Ophelia. Though she does not always heed the wise dragonborn's words, she at least always takes care to hear his words. Ophelia has already grown quite fond of the enigmatic stone seer, Falin whom she met shortly before The Battle at Kraghammer. Ophelia believes the fates drew Falin to their party and their quest and she is always quick to attend his council. In spite of the dwarf's blindness, she knows he sees a great many things: more, perhaps, than most. She is eternally grateful to him for resurrecting Nym, especially as she knows that the spell cost him a great deal. Ophelia does not know Pie very well, but feels that the fates have brought him to their party for a purpose. She is happy to have him at her side, feeling that the "disgraced lordling" is far more than he seems. She admires him for his bravery and the kindness she knows is in his heart. Though she has not known Soveliss for long, Ophelia already feels a strange connection to the elf that knew her parents so well. Owing to his age and experience, Ophelia is intrigued by the elf and is almost always armed with at least half a dozen questions whenever the two speak. She finds it surprisingly easy to talk to Soveliss and is so comfortable with him that she sometimes feels as though she were speaking to an old friend. Enemies In spite of her gentle heart, Ophelia has been shown to display no kindness or mercy where her enemies are concerned. When witnessing evil, Ophelia is moved to a righteous fury and will not hesitate to cut down any who stand against her. In spite of his allure, charm and the undeniable sway Damasseus holds over Ophelia's heart, Ophelia counts the prince of The Veil as a bitter foe and one whom she is determined to stop at any cost. She resents Damasseus for everything he's done to her and: for winning her heart and betraying her, for killing Prince Tibult in order to get back at her, for imprisoning her against her will and threatening the lives of her friends. While she once believed that there was goodness in his heart, Ophelia has revised her opinion of her betrothed and is determined that she will not be fooled by him again. Even so, whether by dark magic or some other much more esoteric reason, Ophelia finds the moments she spends bitterly hating Damasseus occassionally intertwined by a deep and powerful longing for him. Ophelia is ashamed of these feelings and seeks to hide them even from herself. Where Ophelia finds her feelings for the prince of The Veil muddied at times, her feelings for his father, The Grand Regant, could not be any clearer. Ophelia despises him, seeing him as responsible for corrupting Damasseus, for poisoning the mind of her Father and for setting forth his plan to cover the world in darkness. Though truthfully terrified of him, she is nevertheless determined to put an end to him and his plans. Ophelia has no love in her heart for Commander Heinrik, a cruel, calculating man who offered her up to the Reddanian kingdom for little more than a pat on the head. She has sworn her vengeance on Heinrik, for the deaths of many goliaths and Prince Tibult alike. Though a more recent enemy of Ophelia's, Ophelia despises Klaha as if he were her oldest enemies. Though it seemed the drow was an ally of theirs (he even went so far as to stage an attack against Ophelia only so he could save her), Ophelia recognized the full extent of his treachery after he led an army of drow against Krag Hammer and attempted to reunite her with Damasseus. As far as Ophelia knows, Klaha was slain during their final confrontation at The King's Tower. Trivia *Ophelia's favorite color is a tie between green and blue *She once shot a sweet roll out of the hands of her eldest brother, Richard when he tried to take the last one. *Ophelia loves songs and stories. Her favorite, as of late, is The Mariner's Revenge song. *Ophelia's favorite treat is a pumpkin pasty, a delicacy in the north. *Ophelia doesn't have much love for books. *Ophelia is a talented panflute player *She can speak five languages: dwarven, common, njordic, druidic and elvish